Kuras Tetrarchy
The Kuras Tetrarchy began as the Solace Colony, but through its hardships, it eventually became based on the tiny planet Kuras IV and slowly began to develop into its own government. History Inception When it started out under the tutelage of its council, it had no place to call home. That council (composed of councilors such as Emma Zacharias, Charles Deakins, Harold Firegg, and Werro Prell) learned of a man named Gideon Corey, whose resources and philosophies seemed to fit perfectly with their own intentions. They approached him in his ship, the Sky's Business, and he agreed to transport them to their new home and be a major figure in the colony. The original goal of the colony was to avoid the Galactic Civil War and the death that accompanied it everywhere. Supporting neither the Galactic Empire nor the Alliance to Restore the Republic (and later, the New Republic), they accepted anyone who agreed to a certain level of pacifism and desire to leave the Galaxy behind to its own troubles. They would make a life for themselves, becoming self-sufficient and staying away from any other government that sought to drag them into some war. That goal stayed true for as long as the council was in charge of the colony. The Station The colony journeyed around the Galaxy for a year before it stumbled upon the Solace Station. It was here that the council decided to make their home, and the colony agreed; so did Corey - at first. As time passed, he became more and more sure that they had to leave, but the council refused repeatedly. When it came down to a Dark Side-induced civil war between the colony and a ship-full of stranded smugglers, Corey destroyed the Dark Side-imbued technology of the station, freeing both long-dead spirits and his own colonists of their corruption; after that, he declared the council disbanded and took full, singlehanded command of the colony. Corey had his friend Eric Noble and the security chief of the Purgatory's Escape, Jex Sirri, helping to keep the peace. A New Home The colony, now traveling on the Purgatory's Escape, found its way to the Kuras System (with a little help from the Ryn spy Freyel). There, they found crime lord Breggar Lark in command of a base of operations on the ice planet Kuras IV. With the help of bounty hunter Jag'Tai Vroenik and former Lark employee Yerrix, they assisted Freyel, former pirate Arelim Seron, and the Muir Commonwealth with overthrowing Lark from his base on Kuras IV. Once Lark was dead and the mercenaries working for him were ousted or turned, Corey realized the perfect location of the planet. Hidden within a peninsula in the Drift, the Kuras System was removed from the Galaxy, and it suited itself well to protection and safety. It also sported a mining operation which Lark had begun, which could provide trade and monetary income for the colony. A New Name Freyel called together everyone related to the system - Corey, Seron, Vroenik, Noble, Sirri, smuggler Sergeant Tieradeff Jaggeron, Muir representative Mun Kas'ik-Muir, mercenary captains Alvis Cato and Miles Bernard, and civilian representative Oomar Kli'one. The Ryn proposed to them the Kuras Tetrarchy, with Corey at the helm, himself as the Informational Tetrarch, Seron as the Naval Tetrarch, and Sirri as the Army Tetrarch. The idea was well-received, and the Tetrarchy was born. Many changes were made to the colony to adapt to this change: the civilians once working for Lark were largely incorporated into the colony; the mercenaries who could be turned from Lark's service became part of the army, along with security personnel from both the original Solace Colony and the Purgatory's Escape; once-lieutenant Nova Suen was promoted to Commodore under now-Admiral Seron, personally commanding the Purgatory's Escape while Captains Cato and Bernard maintained their own vessels under her orders; the surviving remainder of the council was disbanded officially in favor of the tetrarchy; lastly, Corey began negotiations with various nearby governments for trade routes and so on. A Pirate War All seemed well until a group of pirates attacked the colony. Though they were fended off by the navy, the entire military was put on alert. When the first trades were made, a small group of pirates attacked the colony from inside, and only one was captured. He refused, however, to talk - and that had nothing to do with his vocal cords being permanently damaged. Freyel was able, on the other hand, to obtain information about their attackers through his spy network. It was pirate Mashaka Vargo who led the attackers, because he was the originally purchaser of the deed to Kuras IV - not to mention the original owner of the Purgatory's Escape. With this enemy on the horizon, the Tetrarchy had no choice but to step up security. The war lasted an entire year. At long last, Vargo attacked with all of his forces, including his newly purchased Uba Rebirth - but he was defeated, once and for all, not by the navy of the Kuras Tetrarchy, but by two ships belonging to the Scautus Order: a Victory-class Star Destroyer Mark II called the Nomad and an Invincible-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser called the Pilgrim. Category:Governments Category:Kuras Tetrarchy Category:Archangel